The Night My Life Began
by Meltable
Summary: During "the" battle, Ginny gets injured, mortally. When she falls to the ground, it is a cause for distress for more then one young man on the field. His life changes dramatically...all because of her.


The Night My Life Began  
  
Stepping onto the grass of the large open field, Ginny's perception was suddenly tipped upside down. It was dark enough, but she knew that the darkness would not last for long. She stepped into line beside her brothers and Hermione, watching the rising sun glide through the trees that formed a scraggly line between the muggle farm and the Wizard owned one. Ginny squared her shoulders and looked resolutely onto the part of the field that was still dark. It was kind of ironic, the fact that the side of 'Light' was standing with their backs to the sunlight, watching the receding shadows. Then, as suddenly as a wisp of smoke can be snuffed out, there were over five hundred wizards, standing on the other side of the meadow.  
  
Ginny's eyes scanned through the crowd and she noticed the one person she had least expected over there. Draco Malfoy met her eyes and he, for once in his life, looked slightly upset. Her eyes continued to slide across the crowd until they rested on the person she feared the most. The cloaked man was standing in the middle of the crowd, watching Dumbledore's every move.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and she heard the song that had once tormented her, and sighed at the very childishness of it. She cracked her knuckles and smiled crookedly at the image of Dumbledore's Army, the defence group she had joined in her fourth year. The photo was sitting in her bedroom, and was of the twenty or so members, all smiling widely. She opened her eyes and watched as the hoard of Dark Wizards approach.  
  
--  
  
She was smiling as we approached them, smiling as she cast her first spell and smiling still when she was stuck down. I don't even like her, but still my legs pump and my arms flail as I head towards where I saw the red torrent of hair tumble down. She was unnoticed by her companions, and so I continued, the feeling of dread sitting in my stomach growing larger and larger. I feel the spell that hits my back, but it just propels me, and I fall into the grass next to her.  
  
Her eyes flutter and for a second I think I am too late until I see her pale hand raise and touch my arm. I wince at the pain which floods my body, from my all too new scar. She wets her lips and I raise my hand to touch the side of her soft face and realise that she is slipping away from me. It's now or never, I whisper and she feebly smiles.  
  
I lower my lips to hers and feel her gentle lips caressing mine and I am in heaven. She gasps as the wound on her side begins to bleed again and I kiss her fingers which are covered in blood. Ginny is dying, and yet I am happy, for I will soon join her. My life is fulfilled, and I slip my hand into hers. Then I feel her hand go cold and I feel strangely empty, but I can't let go. I sit up painfully, but I do not notice the pain, for it just speeds my return to Ginny. I watch as my father is stuck down, and if I had the energy, I would have cheered.  
  
Then, as I fall backwards, off my elbows, I feel the cooling touch of a healer's hand and realise that I have just heard the last words of Ginny Weasley. Her life was over, but I still heard them as they floated from her luscious mouth. The healers whisper something, but I do not care, I just want my Ginny to be with me. They wrench my hand from hers and I am hoisted onto the stretcher which is covered in warm blood.  
  
I stare at it with mild interest until I realise it is my blood. I then fall in and out of consciousness, all the while dreaming of my one love. I reach the hospital and the nurse begins to strip me down, taking my clothes to the bin. I stop her, the first word I have said in over two hours. She looks worried but I just bite my lip and motion for her to give it to me. I then say something that I have not often said to people, that she could not believe a dying man would say. I tell her to leave, to tend to someone else. She shrugs and smiles while offering me a glass of a horrible potion. I gulp it down and then point to the door. She leaves and I fall into a blissful sleep.  
  
--  
  
I wake up, in a room full of redheads. The foremost one is an old school nemesis, Ron Weasley. He is crying, something I have never seen a person do in real life. I realise I am staring and I look away, out of the window that has been placed so well. Then I do something unpredictable. I lean forward, and pull out the drawer of my bedside table. Then I pull out the piece of cloth that lies in the drawer and cut off a small square. Wordlessly I unroll the rest of the fabric and take a tiny curl from the middle out of it and hand it to Ron. He looks stunned and I turn over, but not before I see the look of gratitude on his face.  
  
Now I am crying, as I cradle the bloodstained cloth to my heart and I wish for all my life to dissolve. I remember the last words that have haunted me, and as they leave, I gently whisper them. Of course, the Weasleys didn't hear me; they never heard her voice say the same words. But still I long for the day when she can gather me in her arms and we will be together. Surely, this is the stuff of dreams.  
  
Then I see her long red hair falling again, I see her face as she smiles, I feel her hand as it grows cold again. I will remember, I whisper to the sky outside, where already the clouds were gathering. I feel a cool hand on my forehead, I see a face in front of me but all I can see is her. I clutch the blanket, and as I do I close my eyes. I swear I can hear her voice, for the last time.  
  
"I promised I'd wait for you Draco."  
  
--  
  
Hope you liked the little monologue thingy, I certainly do. Sure, Draco is a bit OOC, but who cares? Oh well. Here's my review song.  
  
I really love reviews, To me they are good news. Just go push the button that is blue, So I can read your review! 


End file.
